I love you, Quinn Fabray
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Quinn Fabray, HBIC, finds herself pregnant and all alone. Rachel Berry, outcast, finds herself at rock bottom and no way out. When these two girls find themselves in need of someone, who fits better than a person who needs someone back? Each other.
1. Chapter 1

The clock rung through the corridors of West McKinley High School, and soon they were drained of all the students whom had filled it, few minutes before. There was a silence lurking in every corner, and no sounds to be heard. No sounds, except from the soft sobs of the previously captain of the Cheerleading squad and the celibacy club, Quinn Fabray.

It had been like this for a month now, ever since it got out that Quinn had gotten pregnant with her then boyfriends best friend, Puck. When finding out who the real father was, Finn had left Quinn to deal with her mess on her own. This broke her heart, but she always knew, deep inside, that he would, if he found out she had cheated on him with Puck.

And Puck, well he was Puck and he had never been able to take care of anything but himself, if even that, so he was no option to raise her baby with. And even if he had been a good guy, like Finn, he still refused to have anything to do with both her and the baby. After she had told him about the pregnancy, he immediately asked if she was going "take care of it". So Quinn was on her own, and currently taking residence in Glee club member Mercedes' guest room. Mercedes and the rest of Glee club had been good to Quinn, after she lost everything she had, though she didn't understand why. She had been awful to pretty much every single one of them, except from the other Cheerios girls, and they had no reason what so ever to treat her way they did. Quinn had asked some of them why they did take care of her the way they did, and their answers were; "because we know how it is to be at the bottom. We know how you feel, and now you know how _we_ felt." This brought an aching pain to her chest, but also a sense of relief. It was as if those words assured her that she wouldn't be lonely, even if she was alone.

##

Quinn sat inside one of the stalls in the girls' toilet, trying to get a hold of her emotions. They were running wild these days, and were shifty just like the indicators on the clock. She held her breath for a few seconds, in attempt to stop the sobbing, but felt it building up inside her. When she couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a loud and heartbroken cry.

The sound of her own crying, drowned the sound of the restroom door opening. Not until Quinn heard the voice of someone speaking, did she realize there was someone in there with her.

_Quinn?_ The voice was soft and questioning, but had a familiar ring to it. It was a voice in which she had grown to despise over the years in High School, but never had it sounded so, so, _safe_.

_Quinn? Are you in there?_ She tried to answer, but the only thing that came out was another sob.

The voice grew from soft and gentle, to worried and slightly desperate.

_Quinn, please, let me__** in**__._ The voice almost cracked up, as if the person whom owned it was crying herself.

_Quinn?_ It was desperate again, _seeking._ Quinn saw the black polished shoes under the stall door, and after some silent arguing with herself, she unlocked it and gave it a small push.

The face appearing in front of her had a relieving expression on it. Then a sad one.

##

Rachel Berry was a diva. Everybody knew that, and if they didn't she made sure they would. She was, like she said herself, "high maintenance". She was not popular. In fact she was pretty much on the lowest rang in the hierarchy at WMHS. Rachel had one dream, and one dream only; To become a Broadway star, and she would do anything to get there.

..

It was second period and Rachel was on her way to glee practice. Like always, she walked through the corridor with her head held high, and like always she was the victim of just another slushie from some dumb jock_. "Loser!"_ they'd call after her, like she didn't already know. But Rachel Berry was not one to bend and break. She would take all the pain and loneliness and put it into her music. That was what made Rachel Berry _extraordinary._

The blueberry slush ran down her neck, under her tank-top, into her bra and down her stomach.

"_Fuck!"_ The small girl was not one to use words like that, but right now it was the only thing she could get out. Her dads sent her clothes to the drycleaners at least once a week, and they were too, getting tired of it, much like herself. Not that she could do anything about it.

She took a u-turn and headed back towards the girl's toilets to get cleaned up.

Safe inside, she walked over to the sinks, standing in front of the mirrors, staring into an empty reflection of herself. That's what she felt. Empty. Rachel drew out a makeup-kit and a cleansing wipe from her purse, and started doing the job. While undoing her makeup, she suddenly heard soft sobs from one of the stalls. They sounded familiar. She bent down and to see that there was someone in the inner booth. And those shoes, she knew whom they belonged too.

"_Quinn?_ "She caught herself saying, and instantly regretted it. _And wait what? I know what shoes she owns? That's.. weird_, Rachel thought to herself, but pushed the thought aside. All she needed was for Quinn to be okay, right now.

"_Quinn? Are you in there?"_ She asked again, trying to get some answer from the girl, but all she heard was another sob. She got really worried now, desperate almost.

Why did the fact that this girl, whom had tortured her through the entire high school, was crying, get to her? "_Quinn, please, let me__** in**__." _Her voice cracked up. _What is happening!_

"_Quinn?"_ She grew more desperate now. Seeking. But for what, Rachel didn't know. All she wanted was for the girl to open the door and let her in. And she did. The door was unlocked, and pushed slightly open. Rachel felt a relief, but it vanished when she saw the puffy, red eyes of the beautiful.. _Wait? No she did not just think of Quinn as beautiful. Sure she was a good looking girl, and Rachel had always envied her, but beautiful?_

Rachel threw herself to her knees in front of Quinn.

"_Hey, sweetie."_ She lifted her hand to brush off some of the tears running down Quinn's chin. Her thumb was rubbing softly the smooth skin of the ex-cheerios captain.

"_What's going on?"_ Rachel almost expected the girl to throw a sneering comment in her face, but found herself surprised when the only thing she threw at her, was her own body. Rachel fell behind and hit the floor, but managed to sit upright. This was a weird scenario, Rach never thought she would find herself in, and it was weird that she found herself liking it. They sat there for a while, Quinn sobbing and Rachel drawing circles on her back with her hands. _Oh my god. I am hugging, not wait, I am holding a crying Quinn Fabray in my arms. Quinn Fabray in MY arms!_ Her heart rate went drastically up, and she begged that the girl in her arms didn't notice. She hadn't felt this alive in months. Years. Not with Finn, not with Puck and definitely NOT with Jesse. No one had ever made her feel like that before.

_She tried to comfort her. "Shh, sweetie. It's going to be okay"_ She pondered over her choice of words, but figured it was just a way of trying to make the girl feel safe. After a while she figured they needed to get up from the floor, but she didn't want to let go of the crying girl. Though she soon decided she didn't have a choice. Rachel let go of the girl and softly pushed her away.

"_Let's get up and cleaned you up,"_ she said giving Quinn a soft and reassuring smile. She took the blond girls hand and helped her get up.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?" Rachel dried away Quinn's tears softly.

"No" Was All Quinn said. "That's okay", Rachel answered, while removing her makeup with one of the wipes she had in her kit. As they were finishing up, Rachel stared at Quinn's face in awe, her heart beating out of her chest. Even without makeup and all of that, she looked gorgeous. She looked amazing, stunning and mover beautiful than ever. Rachel blushed at her own thought but pushed them away. They stayed there in comfortable silence applying new mascara and foundation. Not that Quinn needed it.

After they had finished, and Quinn was about to leave, she stopped in the door and turned towards Rachel. "Thank you," she said, with a grateful look in her eyes, and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt sat in the choir room, waiting for Glee club to start. They, or rather Mercedes and Kurt, were loudly discussing which song fitted the Rachel/Finn/Quinn triangle the best. One of the songs were _The boy is mine_, despite the fact that Mercedes and Santana had been singing it a few months before, when they were fighting over Puck. The other song was Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.

Rachel sat there in silence, only huffing every now and then. After a while, she didn't even keep track on what they agreed to. No, Rachel's thought were somewhere else, with someone else. Ever since the scene in the toilets, she hadn't really been able to stop thinking about Quinn. It was weird, she thought, because even though she was pretty much obsessed with Finn back in the days, she didn't think about him the way she thought about Quinn now. Back then, it was more about becoming _something,_ and Finn was her way to get that. She was tired of being down in the dirt all the time, and Finn, well, he was the quarterback, so he would assure her status. But with Quinn, it was about being _herself _with someone. To trust someone so much that she could let all of her guards down for this one human being. It was about being something to _someone,_ to her, to _Quinn._

So now, that beautiful but vulnerable, blond goddess was all that was on Rachel's mind.

"_Don't you agree, Rach?"_ She was abruptly thrown out of her day dreaming and back into real life. _"Huh?"_ She didn't get any response, because Will Shuester walked into class.

"_Hey, guys."_ He said, giving his famous and kind smile. He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote with big red letters; _Heartbreak._

"_Okay. So I guess you can guess what your assignments for this week will be? _

"_Oh, oh I know, I know! Its heartbreak, isn't it? I know it is." _Brittany interjected_._ The whole club but Santana stared at her in disbelief. But that was Brittany though, not the sharpest tool in the shed. Santana loved that about her. Not that she wasn't as bright as everyone else; she didn't even notice that fact. No, she loved the childlikeness of Brittany, her pureness and innocence. Santana took Brittany's hand and smiled at her. _"That's right baby, you're right."_

Britt's face lit up. Oh how Santana loved that smile of hers. It was the highlight of her day, to see that smile. She leant in and placed a soft kiss on Britt's cheek. This made the blond girls face light up even more. _"I love you" _she whispered into her ear, letting her breath settle on the Latina's skin. _"I love you to, sweetie",_ the tall dark temptress answered with a huge genuine smile on her face.

Rachel witnessed the entire thing and felt her heart soar in awe. She wanted that, what they had. As of right now, that was all she needed, and she knew exactly who she needed it with.

Will Shuester just smiled at Brittany and Santana before continuing. _"Yes, Brittany is correct. This week's assignment will be to find a song about heartbreak and perform it here in Glee club. I think this should be an easy one, considering everyone, correct me if I'm wrong, have experienced heartbreak, in some kind of form." _All the student's faces dropped a little bit. Most of them thinking back to a hurtful and heartbreaking episode of their life_. "So if anyone wants' to give it a go right now, you are very welcome to do that."_ No one signed up, but some of them turned their heads towards Rachel. The teacher continued; _"okay, well then here is an example."_ He walked over to the pianist and whispered something in his ear, before taking place on a chair in the middle of the room.

The music started playing.

_A hundred days have made me older__  
><em>_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
><em>_A thousand lies have made me colder__  
><em>_And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
><em>_But all the miles that separate__  
><em>_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

His voice was soft and carrying. Some of the students joined him on her chorus, but Rachel's thoughts and eyes stayed on Quinn. My god, Rachel thought, all soaked up in the taller girl sitting a few chairs away from her. She really was one of the most beautiful girls she had seen her entire life. Perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world, she though. Her heart was yet again soaring, but broke again, when she heard the lyrics of the song, realizing she_ was_ _without _her.

_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time___

_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

When the song ended, the students stood up and applauded him.

"_Okay, so I think you've got a pretty good idea of the assignment, so I guess I see you on Thursday. Have a good day everybody."_

##

_A thousand lies have made me colder__  
><em>_And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
><em>_But all the miles that separate__  
><em>_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Quinn sat all the way in the back of the choir room, listening to her teacher sing one of her favorite songs. And this time too, did the lyrics pull on her strings. Word by word they slowly broke her apart.

_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time_

A tear rolled down previously the HIBC, Quinn Fabray's cheek. This song was the song she used to sing in her bed, late at night, to the picture of her Beth. Just thinking about it tore her into a million pieces, and another tear rolled down from her now damp and red eyes. The air got tighter, and she had a hard time breathing. She could feel the panic inside her rising, and she started almost started hyperventilating.

"_Have a good day everybody."_ Quinn didn't move. As everyone else stormed out, she stayed behind, and just when she thought she was alone, she broke down. She fell to the ground, crying her heart out, thinking no one would know. But she was wrong. Suddenly she felt her body swept up from the floor and into someone's arms. They were short, but comfortably familiar, so she didn't even care about stopping herself. She just leant into the embrace, letting it all out.

She didn't know how long the two sat there, but she found herself waking up in the choir room, not really knowing what she did there, until she felt someone holding her like never before. She looked around, only to find that the arms belonged to one Rachel Berry, whom had also fallen asleep. Quinn panicked again for a short second. What was she doing in Rachel Berry's arms, and why was Rachel even in there? Had she seen Q's breakdown? A numerous of thoughts went through her head at that moment. What freaked Quinn out the most was why the hell she enjoyed being in the short, brunettes arms so much. Much more than she should. And this was the second time Rachel had swept in, like her own personal knight in shining armor, protecting her, comforting her, keeping her safe.

"_Quinn? Are you okay?"_ A voice said. She flipped her head to the side, only to be met by two beautiful chocolate brown anchors, belonging to Rachel Berry. There was an awkward silence as they sat there staring into each others' eyes, completely and literally wrapped up in each other. Her heart began beating faster. It was like beat really fast right now. So was Rachel's, but Quinn didn't know that. If her own heart hadn't been beating like that, she might've been able to feel it, but that wasn't the case right now.

Quinn was the first one to break the stare. _"Um, yeah, so we should probably get going now."_ The other girl nodded in agreement, as she let go of the blond goddess.

They both walked out of the choir room, out through the main entrance and out to the parking lot, before Quinn eventually stopped. _"Hey, um, thank you. Again"_ She laughed a short and embarrassed laugh. Rachel took Q's hand and anchored her eyes in Quinn's. _"Anytime."_

Her heart took a leap. _"Really?" _The ex-cheerios stared at the diva in slight disbelief, but was met with a reassuring smile. _"Yes, anytime you like."_ She dug through her purse, pulled out a pen and wrote down some numbers on Quinn's hand.

"_Here; it's my cell phone number and my home number. If you ever need anything, call me. Okay?" _

Quinn hesitated for a bit. _"Why do you always save me?"_ She uttered abruptly, leaving Rachel with a confused and surprised look on her face. She didn't quite know what to say, so she fell silent. That was actually a good question. How come she was always the one to pick up the pieces when Quinn broke down? Of course it had a lot to do with timing, and her being around when Quinn did fall.

"_I guess.."_ Rachel hesitated. _"I guess I just happen to be around when you need someone. And I know what it feels like, needing someone, but no one really comes. I don't want that for you. I don't want that for anyone."_ Yeah, that sounded good, Rachel thought. Not filled with emotions, so she can't tell how I feel.

"_Oh."_ Quinn was a bit disappointed. She had a small hope that it would be about more than that. That it had something to do with_ her_ and not just about being alone. Rachel noticed the expression on the other girls face, but didn't quite know what it meant, so she shrugged it off, just as quickly as the thought popped up in her head.

"_Thank you."_ Quinn said, thinking how that had become a habit of hers to say. They exchanged a hug that should've lasted longer than it did, a smile and went their separate ways.


End file.
